


The Thief Who Had Everything

by AStephens1971



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Babies, Birthday, Birthday Twins, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStephens1971/pseuds/AStephens1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eugene's birthday is coming up, but Rapunzel doesn't have a thing to give him--or does she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thief Who Had Everything

Rapunzel was fretting more than usual. The reason—Eugene’s birthday was coming up, and she didn’t have a thing to give him! Last year’s gift had been a rousing success—his old satchel, the one where he’d stashed her crown, was getting old and tattered, so she found him a new one—and to say “thank you,” he cornered her in their bed and proceeded to thank her properly!

The effects of that “thank you” were becoming apparent. A few days later, Rapunzel had become ill several times, having to rest on their bed for a few minutes. And she found herself bringing her hands to a little bump that was starting to form.

Suddenly, it hit her—what her illness and the bump meant. She made some calculations in her head. If she timed it right, she just might have the perfect birthday present for Eugene!

Of course, Eugene wasn’t born yesterday—he, too, had noticed these subtle changes in Rapunzel. “Does—does this mean what I think it does?” he whispered, even as he knew the answer in his heart.

“Eugene,” Rapunzel whispered, as tears welled in her eyes, “I—I’m in the family way.”

She sensed he was starting to get “that” look in his eyes, the look he usually got just before….

“Eu-Eugene,” she whispered, “don’t…don’t…”

Eugene just smiled and touched her face. “Why, Rapunzel,” he chuckled, “did you really think I would freak out?” Smiling, he took her in his arms. “I couldn’t be happier for you—for _us_.”

But Rapunzel was still full of doubt. “Eugene,” she whispered again, “I—I wanted this to be a surprise.”

Laughing again, Eugene kissed her on the top of her nose. “Of course we don’t know what it will be,” he remarked. “That will be more than enough surprise for me.”

As the months passed, Eugene did everything in his power to make sure Rapunzel was happy and comfortable. Meanwhile, Rapunzel mentally counted down the days—both to Eugene’s birthday and what she hoped was their new baby’s due date.

For the last month, Rapunzel was put on complete bed rest. On her due date, Rapunzel felt like she was ready to pop any minute. Just before Eugene was gently but firmly ushered out the door, Rapunzel made a confession: “Eugene?”

“Yes, Rapunzel?”

“Remember when I told you the baby was on the way?”

Eugene remembered it as if it were yesterday “Yes…”

“Well,” Rapunzel added, “I was trying to figure out when he or she would get here, and if my calculations were correct—”

Before she could finish, she moaned, the first of her contractions hitting, and Eugene was firmly but gently guided out the door.

While he waited, Eugene tried to figure out what Rapunzel was trying to tell him. She’d been trying to figure out when the baby would come, and if her calculations were correct…

His eyes widened as he realized what she’d been trying to say. If she was right, the baby should come…today… _his_ birthday… _their_ birthday!

He was on the verge of freaking out when one of the midwives poked her head out. “It’s a girl.”

A girl…! His eyes filled with tears at the realization. He had been halfway hoping for a boy, but as long as she was healthy, if she was half as beautiful as Rapunzel…

Poking his head in, he called softly, “Hello? Anyone home?”

Rapunzel, hearing his voice, smiled, holding the pink bundle all the closer. “Come in,” she called.

Eugene crept in slowly. “And who is this lovely lady?” he whispered, his eyes locked on the beauty in Rapunzel’s arms.

“Say hello to Princess Emmeline,” Rapunzel whispered. Before she forgot, she added, “…and happy birthday.”

“So this is my…” Eugene’s eyes filled with tears.

“Yes,” Rapunzel laughed, handing Emmeline over, “this is your birthday present.”

“Well, hello there, Emmeline,” Eugene whispered, as she managed to grasp one of his fingers, “and happy birthday to us, huh?”

At that, Emmeline opened her eyes—eyes as green as her mother’s, and cooed. Eugene’s heart melted at this. “Rapunzel,” he whispered, “I—I think I’m in love.”

It was no surprise to Rapunzel—or the whole kingdom, for that matter—when a few weeks later, they met to release the floating lights in honor of Princess Emmeline’s birth.

 


End file.
